


Hole in the Sky

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: F/F, Piercings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire asks Lucia to pierce her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with piercings/needleplay as the kink.

Ruby teardrop earrings. They were part of a new shipment Venus Vangard had just received, and even without looking at the price tag Sumire knew they would be expensive. She ran her fingers over the gem, feeling its smooth curves, as she placed them into the glass display. She did have quite a bit of money saved up, so she probably could afford them. However, her ears weren't pierced, so she wouldn't have any use for them.

She raised a hand to touch her earlobe. She had never had a desire for pierced ears before; only few of her friends wore earrings, after all. But ever since she had begun dating Lucia, she had started touching Lucia more, feeling her face, stroking her hair, touching her ears, and thus noticing her earrings. Lucia only wore simple earrings, but now, Sumire couldn't help but be fascinated by them.

Sumire let out a quiet giggle. She worked in a clothing and jewelry store, but until now she had been content with just wearing rings and necklaces.

"Sumire~!" said a childish voice next to Sumire, startling her. Sumire turned her head and saw Lola and Layla standing next to her.

"O-Oh, Lola-chan, Layla-chan, I didn't see you two there," Sumire replied, trying to will her heart to stop racing.

Lola just laughed, and Layla was as quiet as ever, although she smiled too. "Geez, were you spacing out again?" Lola teased, poking Sumire in the side. "Layla and I just got done with setting up the dresses."

Sumire glanced up, and saw that the new dresses were hung up neatly around the store, with a few of them nested on mannequins. "Oh, good!" she said, her nerves easing somewhat. "I'm just about done here too, and I think Lucia-san and Nahashi-san will be back soon, so I'll start making dinner."

"Ooh, make a chocolate cake!" Lola exclaimed, grinning widely. "No, two chocolate cakes!" She looked over at Layla, and her twin simply nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking beef stew for tonight," Sumire said, trying to suppress a giggle. "But maybe we can save the chocolate for desert."

"Yay, that's good enough!" Lola yelled as she threw her arms around Sumire's waist and nuzzled her cheek against Sumire's shirt.

Sumire could only smile as she patted Lola's head. After dinner, there was something she had to ask Lucia.

* * *

Late in the evening, after the sun had set, Sumire paced up and down in the bedroom she shared with Lucia. She had just taken a shower, and now she waited for Lucia to finish with hers. Sumire had lost her nerve after dinner, but now she had resolved to ask Lucia before bed.

Raising a hand to touch her ear, Sumire didn't hear the door open, but she was only a little surprised when she felt Lucia's hands on her shoulders, and she slowly turned to face Lucia.

"Hey, Sumire," Lucia greeted. "You seem pretty jumpy lately."

Sumire nodded, figuring there was no point in hiding it. Inhaling a deep breath to prepare herself mentally, she asked, "Lucia-san, do you have a piercing gun?"

Lucia blinked in surprise. "You mean for piercing ears? Uh, yeah, I have one. Never used it, though, since they're pretty discouraged."

"Um…" Sumire looked down at her feet, tugging at the hem of her shirt, and then she forced herself to meet Lucia's gaze. "Can… can you pierce my ears?"

"Huh?" Lucia's eyebrows narrowed, and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Why me? You should go to a more reputable place."

"But it has to be you!" Sumire blurted out without thinking. "I… trust you, Lucia-san…"

Lucia's eyes widened. "Trust me…?" she repeated, and then a smile came upon her lips. "All right. Hold on a minute." Without waiting for an answer, she left the bedroom, and within a few minutes she returned, holding a medium-sized box.

While waiting for Lucia, Sumire had sat down on the edge of the bed, and as soon as Lucia walked through the door she was back on her feet. "Lucia-san!" she exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement on her face.

"We might as well do this right now before we lose our nerve," Lucia said as she sat down on the floor, and Sumire did the same. Lucia opened the box, revealed a lightly colored gun-shaped object. It was simpler than Sumire expected.

Lucia lifted the piercing gun out of the box, running her fingers along the length. "It only has gold studs, and it's one-use only," she said. "Are you sure about this, Sumire?"

"Yes!" Sumire exclaimed, her heart racing. She turned her back to Lucia, and she tried to calm her breathing. She was almost shaking with anticipation, but she knew she had to hold still for Lucia.

"Then stay still," Lucia ordered, touching Sumire's right earlobe, and that feeling sent a shiver down Sumire's spine. "This will only hurt for a moment, I promise."

Sumire didn't reply, nor did she make any motion to, and then she felt the piercing gun at her ear. Her mouth went dry, and her fingers tightened, her palms sweaty.

A sharp pain, and Sumire let out the breath she had been holding in.

Gingerly, she lifted a hand to touch her ear, and she felt a small, smooth stud. It seemed familiar to her, strangely enough.

Lucia laughed. "See, that wasn't so bad. All right, time for the other ear."

Again, the piercing gun was at Sumire's ear, this time her left, and there was the same sharp pain, but this time Sumire remembered to breathe. And this earring felt strangely familiar as well.

"How do they look?" Sumire said, turning her body so that she was facing Lucia once more.

"They look beautiful on you, of course," Lucia answered, touching one of Sumire's new earrings, and Sumire's face became warm. "Now, you have to clean them everyday, and you have to keep them in for a few months, okay?"

"I know, I will," Sumire promised, taking Lucia's hand into hers, and she felt her own fingers brush against the golden stud.

"And I have something else for you too." With her free hand Lucia reached into the pocket of her nightgown and pulled out something, and then placed it into Sumire's hand.

It was the pair of ruby teardrop earrings that Sumire had been looking at it earlier! "This is-!" she cried, her fingers closing over the earrings.

"Consider it an early birthday present," Lucia said. "Since by the time it's your birthday, you'll be able to wear them."

Sumire's smile became almost impossibly wide. "Oh, thank you, Lucia-san!" She threw her arms around Lucia and pulled her close.

"And thank you for trusting me," Lucia whispered, her voice barely audible, as she wrapped her arms around Sumire's back.

Sumire's ears still felt somewhat sore, and she almost wished that the pain wouldn't fade. But even when it did, this symbol of the trust she had placed in Lucia would stay with her.


End file.
